Konoha High School
by redzercarebear
Summary: Alternative reality.
1. Chapter 1

Walking past my old school was like walking past a prison you'd been an inmate in another lifetime. In all actuality it had been 3 months ago just before the summer holidays that I had gone there. I was so happy when I found out two weeks ago that I was moving to Konoha High School. No gangs to mess up my life at school, well that's unless Rue decides to pass by and you just know he's going to do something stupid. But he knows as well as I do that I can't stay made at him for long, just because he's my twin brother.

Oh, God. It's just around the corner. I shouldn't be this nervous, well at least no ones around to tell I'm nervous. Whoa! This school's amazing I've never seen anything so beautiful. To think this is a public school but supposedly everyone who goes here is flipping rich. I remember a rumor once went around that it used to be the house of a Leader of some kind of Ninja group but whatever.

As I was walking I saw myself in side mirror of a car. Small with blue black hair and eyes that's change colour according to my modes. That all would have been nice if it was for the matter of fact personality. You know what rally bugs me abut today as well as being my first day at a new school Jake didn't wake me up till 9 this morning. He new that school started at 8:20 and all he could say for himself was,

JACOB:"I couldn't wake you up, you look so cute when your asleep".

Erg, the idiot but I am quite happy he thinks I'm cute. Well at least the good thing is it gave me more time to prepare myself. I've never been in a school without a school uniform and I wanted to make a good first impression. Which in all honesty I doubt will last but it's worth a try.

Standing just inside the front gate of the school I felt lost. Now, where is the office?

VOICE JUST BEYOND THE GATE COMING CLOSER: "Oh great. We're late thanks a lot Itachi!"

PERSON THAT IS OBVILOUSLY ITACHI:" It's not my fault the stupid BMW broke down. Anyway we're here now. And don't give me that look. Just because I'm your older brother Sasuke doesn't mean I gonna look after you."

SASUKE: "Huh, sure whatever. Hey, are you okay?"

Was this emo guy with two much eyeliner and duckbut talking to me. One way to know.

RIKU (me):"Em, not really. I just looking for the office and I am already kinda lost.

How much of a plank do I sound. Who gets lost this easily?

ITACHI: "We'll bring you there won't we Sasuke."

SASUKE: "Huh, yeah sure."

Okay, this Sasuke is obviously not bother by anyone but himself and Itachi seems nice enough except he has the look that says I'm gonna kill you if you get on my bad side. Yeah and that's not bad at all. They both look kinda similar but you can see they try not to. Sorry lads not working.

They're not talking to me but they're both looking at me every ten seconds with the kinda look that says I know what your thinking, yeah that's just weird no matter what way you look at it. All I can say is thank god they can't really hear my inner monologue. They've lead me down so many paths its hard to remember which way we're going.

ITACHI: "Here we go. This is the office. We'll go in with you cause we have to explain why we're late."

He looked straight into my eyes with a pointed look, directing me to enter first.

The woman at the desk had a bright smile on her face as we came in.

WOMAN: "Can I help you?"

RIKU: "Yeah. I'm the new student Riku Orin."

Saying this made me feel all weird. Being the new guy was so totally not what I'm used to. People getting to know you, making friends, it takes so long and its really ocward at the beginning. Plus just really annoying.

WOMAN: " Oh yes, here's your timetable. You missed some of your first classes but thats ok. You should go to class now and find your locker at lunch."

RIKU: "Em, gym. Where's the gym?"

WOMAN: "Sasuke's in your class he'll show you. Now run along".

Run along. Your joking right? Who says that anymore? This is going to be one long year if it continues along the path it's going. Sasuke is just a bit a head of me but he's walking slowly so I can catch up, I think. On entering the Gym, I look around to see a whole bunch of people that must be watching the teacher do something.

A girl with long Blond hair tied up in a ponytail turned around.

GIRL:"SASAKE-KUN!!!!!"

The look on Sasuke's face changed from boredom to pure annoyance when she called his name.

SASUKE: "At least Sakura not in today!"

He walked quickly over to the side the Gym dominated by boys.

GIA-SENSI: "You must be the new student! How youthful you look! My name is Gia-sensi!"

This teacher looks the tiniest bit eccentric in his green jumpsuit but that's not a bad thing. Well at least I hope so.

The guys who'd all been talking in a bunged up circle looked straight at me.

GUY WITH RED MARKINGS ON HIS FACE: "For a new girl she looks pretty good".

RIKU:" Well thanks there doggy boy.

They all had shocked looks on their faces because there was no way a normal person would have head them. I walked towards them cause they seemed nice enough.

NARUTO: "Hate that Kiba. My name's Naruto. Nice to meet you."

Everyone looked at me expectantly. Finally I realized they wanted to know my name.

RIKU:" My name's Riku Orin."

They all started muttering when they heard my name. Ah shit. Why didn't I make a different surname. Orin is too well known. Everyone will think I'm from THE Orin family, which I'm not denying but I don't want them to know that. Well its to late now, I suppose. Hopefully they'll think I'm a different Orin.

Suddenly the bell rang. Uh, I had to find my locker now. Someone grabbed my hand, as everyone was moving towards the door. It was Naruto.

NARUTO:" I'll show you to your locker!"

He glanced back and saw the puzzled look on my face.

NARUTO:" The only free one is next to mine, so that's yours. Believe it!"

RIKU *laughing*"Okay. Drag ahead then".

10 MINS LATER

We had gone to the lockers and gone through the lunch line to get food. Naruto was heading off to the table where all the guys from Gym where sitting. Shit. Where was I gonna sit all those girls from Gym looked like Sasuke fan-girls by the way they had stared at him when he came in or just fan-girls in general. And I just hate fan-girls.

NARUTO: "Earth to Riku come on!"

Naruto had looked back to see me standing still. I followed him to the table.

NARUTO: "Guys make room for me and Riku!"

He sat down in one of the places that had been cleared.

NARUTO" Riku sit here"

He patted the place beside him. I sat down and put my tray on the table. Like I was an obedient puppy but I'M NOT, still it doesn't mean I wasn't gonna take a free seat.

KIBA: "So Riku what was your last school?"

RIKU: "Lir Academy . And there's no point asking why I left cause I not gonna tell you guys any time soon doggy!"

GUY WITH PURPLE MAKEUP ON: "Feisty"

RIKU *smiling*:"Yeah. You got a problem with that?"

NARUTO *laughing*:"Oh, she got you there Kankuro!"

RIKU *laughing*:"You know I'm just messin with you right!"

ALL THE GUYS AT THE TABLE: "Yeah we know."

RIKU *smiling* "Whoa that was creepy. Okay you all know who I am. So who are all you guys?"

NARUTO:" Well you know me, Kiba, Kankuro and Sasuke already. So that guy over there with the red hair is Gaara and yeah it's natural. The one with the lazy look on his face with the pineapple hair is Shikamaru. The one with bushy brows is Lee. The one eating the packet of crisps in Choji and trust me its rare not to see him with food. And last, but not least the guy with the weird whitish eyes is Neji".

RIKU: "Nice to meet you all."

LEE: "So Riku what's your timetable?"

RIKU: "Em. Okay first I have homeroom with Kakashi-sensi. Next double Home Ec. with Tsunade-sensi. Then Gym with Gai-sensi. Lunch. Half an hour of study. And last but not least an hour of Technology with Kakashi-sensi again."

NEJI: "How come you don't do maths or English?"

RIKU: "I'm above even the normal college level in both. So I don't have to do them".

After I had said that, all of them except Shikamaru and Neji stared at me with their mouth's open.

RIKU: "You know you've all become fly catchers right".

NARUTO: "Sorry. Just we've never met such a smart girl! That's not saying there's no such thing as a smart girl. Just all the girls in this school except you are Airhead fan-girls."

The Bell rang and everyone got up. I was about to take my tray over to the side but Gaara grabbed it and took it over before I could move.

RIKU: "Thanks Gaara".

He nodded his head in answer. What do I have now? Oh yeah, study. My timetable says it's in the library so I followed the signs there. Someone grabbed me the second I entered the library. It was Kankuro.

RIKU*whisper*:"Kankuro! What are you doing?"

I tried to get out of his strong crasp.

KANKURO *whisper*:"Ssh! Oh yeah! Sorry I forgot you don't know,"

He finally let go of me.

RIKU: "Know what?"

KANKURO *huge smile*:"Me, Naruto, Kiba and Lee play this game during study. The point of the game is the first one to find Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji and now you, get to decide where we all go after school. So now I've found you and that means I might have a chance of winning today!"

RIKU: "Em. Ok then so can I go study now?"

KANKURO *running away from Riku*:"Yeah. See you at the end and then we'll see who won!"

Ok that is just weird but I suppose they're really bored. And anyway it couldn't be that hard to find Sasuke and the others could it?

30 MINUTES LATER

The bell rang to signal the end of class. Kankuro, Naruto, Kiba and Lee came walking towards me. Kankuro had a huge smile on his face.

KANKURO:"I won. So I've decided we're going to Hills Cafe after school, Riku your coming too. See you after school".

They all walked off to there next classes.

So on to Technology. I entered the classroom and looked around.

KAKASHI-SENSI: "Miss Orin, I presume!"

RIKU: "Yeah, I am!"

KAKASHI-SENSI: "Sit over there and start on the worksheet"

He pointed at the chair at the back corner of the Tec. Lab.

I finished the sheet in 20 minutes and sat the rest of the class checking out the laptop's features.

Thanks for reading. The Next chapter is actually the end of this chapter. This is my first time doing any thing like this. Hope you liked it.

redzercarebear

P.S.

I blame mostrandomgirl92 for this


	2. Chapter 2

As I was walking out of the school I felt an arm wind around my waist. Looking up I saw it was Naruto.

RIKU: "Naruto get off! I can't walk with you hanging out of me".

He took his arm away from my waist with sad look on his face. He was so cute with that look on his face but seriously no one touches me like that without my permission.

KIBA*yelling*:"Hey guys! You ready to go to Hills?"

ALL GUYS IN UNISON*yelling*:"Yeah, definitely!"

That is so creepy. I suppose I'll have to get used to it. We started walking out the gate towards Hills Cafe.

CHOJI (for once he's not eating):"Riku, you ever been to hills before?"

RIKU: "Yeah. I work there every summer and any time they need me".

NARUTO: "Cool! We have are own private room there!"

RIKU: "Cool"

We walked into Hills. They lead me up to the second top floor. They opened the only door off the corridor and lead me in. It was like the number bachelor pad in the world

RIKU*whisper*:"Oh mon duie!" (sp?)

KANKURO: "That impressive ah?"

RIKU: "Maybe"

I threw myself onto the nearest couch.

GAARA: "How can you make yourself at home so easily?"

RIKU *smirking*:"For me to know and you to never find out!"

SHIKAMARU *muttering*:"Troublesome woman"

They all sat down in random places. Someone entered the room.

SAM: "What would you like to order?"

KIBA: "The normal plus one, please".

Sam gave them a look as if to say I can't see anyone else here.

RIKU *sitting up*:"Marsbar are you that blind, that you can't even see me lying here!"

Everyone in the room had a WTF look on their face, except Sam and me.

SAM*smiling*:"Well Riri, nice to see you too, I'm guessin these guys are from your new school"

RIKU*lying back down*:"Yep, but can I have my usual and say hi to S.J. and Kat for me. Please and Thank you!"

Sam nodded and left. All the guys looked at me as if to say 'please explain'. Then Shika and Neji realized I knew Sam because of my part rime working at Hills.

NAUTO *confused*:"Why did he call you Riri?"

RIKU (rolling her eyes):" Its my name shortened. You know Riku Orin without some of the letters are taken out ergo Riri.

NARUTO: "Can we call you that?"

RIKU: "Yeah I suppose".

5 MINUTES LATER

SASUKE: "Uh where the hell is Sam. I'm hungry!"

RIKU: "He's probably coming.................."

There was a huge crash on the street below.

We all ran to the windows. Outside we could see two huge groups fighting. (One wearing stuff like the Abu for Naruto, all the members are wearing the Abu masks as well. That's the Rin Group. The others are wearing fighting clothes. That's the Lands Group).

I could tell the home side was winning but more of the others started arriving, this fight was gonna get bad quick. All the guys started moving towards the door.

RIKU: "Guys where are you going?"

They all looked at each other.

GUYS IN UNISON: "Down there, to help the Rin Group!"

They all turned around and left except Naruto.

NARUTO *whisper*"Ri, please just say here"

He took my silence as an ok. When he was well out of the room.

RIKU (muttering): "As if!"

Walking out of the room and down the hallway, I entered the kitchen.

RIKU *yelling*:"Sam!"

SAM: "What is it Riku?"

He walked towards me.

RIKU: "Give me my stuff........ Please!"

He handed my stuff in silence.

RIKU *deadly voice*:"Get the others and stay here. Understand!"

I walked out the kitchen and down the stairs.

THIRD PERSON PIONT OF VIEW

The guy who was obviously leading the Lands gang: "Oh look at the Wolf all by himself! Where's you friend the Lion or should I say your master!"

RIKU'S PIONT OF VIEW

Paul Logan just said something to Jacob. But I can't hear because I'm to far away. I can see all the guys fighting the Lands (that's the name of the other gang). Suddenly Logan hit Jacob, a growl came from the bottom of my throat, and before I could even react any other way someone had hit Logan, who was now on the ground. The person who had hit Logan went and helped Jacob up. They both turned around to help fight. The person who had helped Jacob was Rue.

I stood there and watched the fighting for a few minutes. Getting more pissed off every second cause the Lands were cheating not that I expected any less from scum like them. Silver flashed in front of my eyes. I could feel a chain around my neck. Someone was breathing in my ear. Breathing was becoming hard. There was no way I was going to die here. I elbowed who ever it was in the gut. They tripped backwards letting go of the chain. I turned around and kicked the guy in the head. He hit the ground, I bent down and put my fingers on the guy's pressure points, he blacked out. I think I'll just take the chain, just in case.

While I had been busy knocking out the random guy who had attacked me, all the Lands had got the Rins and the people from Konoha rounded up into a corner.

RIKU *muttering*:"Ah, Shit!"

I bent down and picked up a handful of stones. I threw them at the heads of the Lands. They all turned around, bringing out guns and pointing in my direction. Well all except Bill Threads.

BILL: "Its a trick turn back around, the person will come out soon to help".

Shit. That bastard is still too smart for his own good.

Lands have the huge advantage. I put all my gear on. Ok on the count of three I'll go. 1.2.3. I silently ran out from where I'd been hiding. Rue's eyes lit up as he saw me. I had already silently taken out 10 people. Paul and Bill turned around.

PAUL: "Shit! I thought she wasn't here"

BILL*getting into fighting position*: "Michael's intel said she wasn't!"

By the time they had finished their little chat I had knocked all the Lands out except them.

RIKU*smirking*:"You might want to pay more attention to what's happening"

They looked around and dropped their weapons to the floor.

20 MINUTES LATER

All the Lands had gone. Well more like dragged away. Rue and Jacob where talking to the guys. One of the gang members came up to where I was leaning against the Hills Cafe wall.

GANG MEMBER: "Your on form today Hawk-sempai".

RIKU: "Thank you"

He turned around and went back to the rest of the gang.

Rue, Jacob and the guys walked over to me. Rue already trusted them. He was telling them all about the gang.

RUE *pointing at Riku*:"Oh yeah, and this marvous but moody person is my sister"

RIKU *nervously*: "Hi guys"

GUYS IN UNISON: "We where right, you are from that Orin family"

RUE AND RIKU: "Can you stop doing that whole unison thing it's creepy!"

Everyone burst out laughing.

SASUKE: "Look whose talking!"

RUE AND RIKU: "We're twins!"

NARUTO: "WHAT?"

KIBA: "Really? You look nothing alike!"

RUE: "Obvislily we don't look alike I'm a guy and Ri's a girl"

SHIKA *walking towards Riku and Rue*: Now on to more serious things. How do we know we can trust you?

RUE: Well…….

RIKU: You can't just trust us like that! *Snaps fingers* We have to earn it and so do you.

JACOB: Ri must you always say something like that?

RIKU *smiling*: Yep

All the Konoha guys had got into a circle and where mumbling.

NARUTO'S PROV.

SASUKE: Can we trust them?

NARUTO: Course we can Sasuke-teme!

NEJI: Its settled then we trust them. Right?

ALL GUYS: Right

GAARA: Are we gonna tell them everything?

SHIKA: No it's too dangerous for everyone and everything if they knew.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Just to warn you if I don't think anyone likes it I'm not continuing ergo if no one leaves a comment.

Thanks again.

redzercarebear


End file.
